Peace Can Mean Many Things!
by Vampie Queen of Coney Island
Summary: Shilo and Luna never expected their normal lives to come crashing down by a psycho, shark, puppet, bomber, antisocial pretty boy and an orange masked lollipop boy. But ALAS! The world has a funny way of smashing things in your face..literally. What will the girls do when fights occur, PMS-ing, bordem and even love blossom? Well only fate can tell or a self claimed orange haired god
1. Intro!

**So here is my first Naruto Akatsuki Fanfic! I've been wanting to do this and finally got the nerve to do so! Please leave a review on what you think so far...but this is only a intro..so it's not giving anything up yet *insert winky evil smile here* **

**ANYWHO**

**Go on and read ya hearts out you sexy beasts yous!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Introduction<strong>

I suppose my story is like anyone else, I was a regular teenage girl who attended high school had decent grades and kept mostly to myself. I grew up in the middle of no where in the state of New York, in great ol U.S.A.

But if I put it like that, then you wouldn't give a hoot about me, not saying that you should but yeah. So let's start over:

My name is Shilo Inamorta, I am 18 years old and currently in my last year of high school. I am 5'2 and have black hair that reaches just about my butt and honey colored eyes. I'm kinda pale and somewhere between chubby and lean, I have a busty chest for a girl my height but I cover it with my shirts. I major in visual arts and have a unknown love for music. I have one cat who is the only one I like in my house and one best friend who is like my twin. I mostly live on my own since my parents are divorced and spend as much time away from each other as they do with me.

It's always the same thing here, nothing exciting really happens to me, well...I should say nothing exciting in a safe way. You see my best friend, Luna has a bit of a wild side and whenever she eats sugar it's...a bit scary.

But enough about that boring shit (I have a cursing habit FYI) I should get to the point now, you're probably wondering

"Why the hell is she telling me all this? I'm just here for the juicy stuff."

Well it's actually a very hectic story you see, you know those things you read on the internet about fictional characters, who just so happen to pop into the damn real world and turn the world into hell and back all in the name of PEACE?!

No? well clearly you haven't lived enough, cause buddy are you gonna flip your switch when I tell you the tale of how me, Luna and a gang of drop dead sexy-er I mean crazy ninja criminals from a popular TV show all came to live under one roof.

So take a seat grab some popcorn and shut ya lovely mouth up doll cause boy is this one hell of a story for you.


	2. This is Not Okay!

**OKAY HERE WE ARE!**

The first chapter of " Peace can mean many things!"

I hope you guys like this, please leave a review and any advice would be lovely! Enjoy!

Pein roll them drums you hunk you!

Pein: Hm. Vampire of Coney Island does not and never will own Naruto or Any of the Naruto Characters...thank god...We belong to Kishi.

Me: ***Sobs*** Ugh..ROLL FILM!

Pein: ***Rolls eyes***

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: This is not okay!<p>

I sighed, boredom flicking in my honey colored eyes as I impatiently drummed my pen against my desk. I was glaring daggers at the clock, feeling it mock me with it's slow mocking little arrows on those numbers that for one are spaced to far apart for my liking. I had tuned the teacher out about forty five minutes ago the moment he said "Alright class."

It's not like I was failing this class anyway, I did the work and kept my yap shut, but today was friday and not just any friday but the last friday of my junior year.

Can you blame a girl for being impatient? Either way the moment my eyes caught that arrow kiss the the bolded 11 on the clock, my arse was out of there faster then the bell had time to ring. I didn't even give the teacher a second to finishing his lecture...I should apologize..next year, yeah that's what'll do.

I cut out of my train of thought when I collided into none other than the wall, But I didn't let that stop me no sir nope..damn my head hurts now..but that's besides the point.

It's summer! it's officially summer vacation! all those days of sitting in those boring rooms and home work and testing are done for the next 2 months. I could honestly say, this was one of the reasons I loved fridays.

Jotting down to my car, which was black like my perverted otaku soul, I got my cellphone out of my back pocket and wasted no time in punching in my password and speed dialing Luna, all while throwing my crap in the back. Patiently, oh so patiently I waited for the damn girl to pick up.

"Jeez...I know she's busy but she can take the time to peel her eyes off of that damn computer and PICK UP THIS PHONE!"

I barked loudly into my phone, earning some worried looks from ongoing teenagers. 'nothing to see here, keep it moving you mindless children.'

I thought to myself as I glared at nothing in particular. I only knew two reasons why luna would not answer her phone to me.

One, either she was in the shower or two, she was ogling the akastuki on her computer screen again.

My guess...the latter.

I sighed, clearly annoyed as I all but shoved my car key in the keyhole and turned the life into the car. I carefully popped one of my favorite CD's into the cd player and couldn't help but smirk as " Off To The Races" By none other than Lana Del Rey herself came blasting through the speakers. Don't get me wrong, I love all kinds of music..except for rap I hate rap with a passion of the seven burning suns.

As the car pulled out of the student parking lot, I begun to sing along to the song, even though I hated singing in front of people.. I enjoyed singing to myself. I have a sort of insecurity over my singing even though Luna has assured to me plenty of times I can sing.

By the time the last couple of songs ended, I was driving up Luna's driveway, I already knew her parents weren't home and knew where the spare key was. One would think after so many years of me breaking into the house to spend a night or two with the girl, her parents would move the key, but they love me as I am of course like a second daughter to them.

With the key in the door and the locks now open, the next sound that could be heard was that of a door being slammed open by a very annoyed teenage female who was now on the hunt for her best friend. I literally have no manners when it comes to tracking Luna down, it just doesn't go together for me I guess.

I gently shut the door, silently apologizing to it after having manhandled the poor thing and secretly hoping I didn't break it. By the time I turned around, I spotted a pair of bouncing brunette pigtails coming my way and in such a speed that I had to remind myself to grab the wall.

"Shi Shi! I missed you why didn't you call?! You know how much it sucks when I'm bored, but that's okay cause while you were in that prison of a school I was oogling those drop dead gorgeous akatsuki hunks!"

Luna was going a million miles per minute and I couldn't help but smirk at her bubbly nature. I stood up straight, still holding her before looking at her with the most serious look I could muster on my face.

"Lun..I called your phone..I could've been dying! I could've grown a set of horns and got run over and you would be the last person to know cause your were too busy looking at those sexy mofos!"

A minute passed by, which consisted of Luna looking up at me with a blank stare and me looking back at her with a serious stare.

3…

2..

1..

" You know in a life or death situation I would run to the hospital and oggle those sexy mofos with you."

After she said that I couldn't hold it in anymore and just busted out in a fit of giggles with her. It was a good 2 minutes before we nodded in a silent understanding to each other and raced up the stairs, me being a little slower because not for nothing here folks...my girls are after all slightly bigger than Luna's. By the time we got into her room, I saw she already had her laptop hooked up and food ready, huh I guess she knew my ass was coming here after all...the little evil master mind.

"Lun, don't you think we should get drinks first?..you know before we start our sex gods of anime marathon?"

I spoke while plopping my pants covered behind on one of her many bean bag seats. I gotta hand it to her, she really knew how to make her room comfy even for me. It was large enough for a person to be relaxed with a queen sized bed in the center, a computer desk in the corner, a walk in closet her own bathroom and she had it decorated in nothing but anime. On one side of the room, held her endless plushie collection and on the other side...held all the posters and collectibles of every anime she has ever watched. All in all it was an anime loving gals sanctuary.

"Hmm..yeah I'll go get em, you can start watching I've already gotten to episode 297 of Naruto, you need to catch up girl!." She stuck her tongue out at me before I chucked a pillow at her, this earned nothing but a giggle and meep from her but it's Luna we're talking about her..I would never harm her unless it was with love..or pillows, y'all get the gist of it. While she was down stairs, I took the liberty of clicking the play button on the laptop on where I last left off on Naruto, I grabbed one of her plushies to make my comfy ass more comfy. It was already two minutes in and I literally squealed when I saw all of the akatsuki members, I couldn't help it they're hot, like god damn they're hot!

I was well engrossed into the laptop and failed to notice a clumsy Luna make her way into the room with our drinks, Luna being Luna didn't notice one of her plushies on the floor in front of her. The next thing I knew, Luna was on the floor and I as well as the laptop were drenched in soda, I screamed and panicked throwing the soda drenched laptop on the bed and got up to raced to the bathroom.

"This was my favorite shirt! It was an evanescence shirt dammit! It took me forever to finally get this shirt." I growled under my breath as I looked at my drenched form in the mirror, my hair was sticking to my face and my clothes were clinging to my figure in more ways the one.

All in all, I looked like I just got into a serious water fight, thank god for water proof eyeliner and mascara though cause I would've been looking like a serious case.

A pout couldn't help but to form on my lips while I mourned my now soda killed shirt, this was just great, I was drenched in soda, my hair was a mess and the laptop was-

HOLY MOTHER OF BUTT SHITTING COWS THE LAPTOP!

I literally came flailing out of the bathroom only to collide into something, hard and big. I fell back on my arse and rubbed my now throbbing head, whatever I ran into packed a serious punched which is funny cause I don't remember w wall being there and I also don't remember hearing Luna the whole 10 minutes I was in the bathroom sulking to myself-

"Oh ho ho, look at this Danna, the girl has a friend, yeah."

"Shut up brat, I can clearly see the girl."

"Where the fuck are we and who the fuck are they?"

"Hidan, silence grab the brown haired one. Itachi you grab the one on the floor."

"Hai, Pein-Sama."

Damn..I must've hit my head harder than I thought cause I thought I just heard the akatsuki members..in..Luna's..room with..us. My eyes snapped open as something roughly pulled me up to my feet and held my hands behind my back, I gulped feeling something cold and most likely sharp against my neck. As my poor eyes finally adjusted to the everything after being knocked flat on my butt, I nearly choked.

Standing...in the middle of Luna's bedroom...where..all of the akatsuki members…

And they looked pissed..

And they had a very frightened by fangirling Luna pinned to a wall with none other than the perverted psychopath Hidan pinning her!

OH MY GOD!

THIS IS NOT OKAY!


End file.
